Rachel the Badass
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Santana and Rachel celebrate their anniversary. I wrote this for pezberry week day one au of any kind. I know Pezberry week is over, but I took the time to write this so here it is


Rachel Berry was not your average teenage girl. Where other girls love to gossip, Rachel believes people should mind their own fucking business. Other girls wear tight skirts, Rachel wears her wrangler jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. Other girls squeal when they hear good news, Rachel tends to stay quiet. Other girls drive around in those stupid little smart cars, Rachel drives her Harley everywhere. But, there is one thing that Rachel can talk about for hours, can dress up for, can have her squeal in excitement, can make her give up the keys to her Harley, and that thing is Santana Lopez. The girl she's been in love with for seven years and been dating for almost three months. You could say that their relationship was perfect, except that Santana has been leaving Rachel high and not so dry after some very heated make out sessions. Rachel understands that Santana is a virgin and she doesn't want to push her, but it's getting frustrating having to take care of herself after. What makes it worst is her friends giving her crap about not getting any. Which is what they're doing right now as they're eating lunch at school.

"You're telling me you haven't gotten under that skirt yet." Puck says as he sits down next to Rachel

"She's a virgin, Puck. I don't want to push her." Rachel says as she take a drink of her water

"So?" Sam asks as he sits on the other side "Mercedes was a virgin, but now I'm getting some regularly."

"I'm willing to wait until she's ready." Rachel says

"What is she waiting for?" Finn asks as he sits next to Sam

"To pop San's cheery." Puck says which resulted in Rachel pouring her water in his lap "What the hell, Rachel?"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that again!" Rachel yells feeling rage build inside her

"Calm down, Rach." Sam says handing Puck a napkin

"I'm sorry, you never cared about talking about sex with your bros." Puck says while drying himself off

"I know, but Santana's different." Rachel says as she starts to calm down

"Can we still talk about sex?" Finn asks

"Yeah," Rachel sighed "I won't freak out, just watch what you say about Santana ."

"Ok," Puck says "Since we're talking about sex, who got some this weekend?" Everyone at the table rose their hands, except for Rachel

"No way!" Rachel yells "Hudson, is Fabray putting out for you?"

"Yeah. Her parents were out of town and she asked me to come over." Finn says earning a high five from his bros

"You're fucking kidding me! Am I the only one not getting any?" Rachel says as she pounds her fist on the table

"Yup." Puck says as he taps Rachel 's shoulder and points behind her. Rachel turns around to see Santana.

"Hey, Rachy." She says as she sits on her girlfriend's lap "What are you guys talking about?"

"Sex." Finn answers and Rachel glares at him

"Is that all you guys talk about?" Santana asks

"Pretty much." Puck says with a shrug

"What exactly do you guys talk about?" Santana continues asking questions

"That you're not puting out." Sam says before he even thinks

"What?" Santana asks as she jumps out of Rachel's lap

"Baby,"

"You've been complaining about our sex life?" Santana yells so loud that everyone is now looking at them

"What sex life?" Puck asks laughing which causes Rachel to elbow him in the gut

"No, baby I'm not complaining. I told you I'll wait until you're ready." Rachel says trying to calm down her girlfriend

"Yeah, San." Finn says "She even said that before she complained about not getting any." Rachel glares at Finn and Sam smacks him upside the head

"Not getting any?" Santana yells "Rachel, I thought you respected me and the fact that I want to wait until I'm ready!"

"I do!" Rachel yells back

"Obviously not if you're complaining about not getting any!" Santana yells as she storms off

"You idiots!" Rachels yell at the boys before running after her girlfriend "Santana! Santana! Wait up!"

"What?" Santana yells as she turns to face her girlfriend

"Come on, baby don't be like that." Rachel says as she tries to wrap her arms around her girlfriend, but Santana stops her

"Be like what, Rachel?"

"Like this, getting all upset about a little bro talk." Rachel says

"You just don't get it do you?" Santana yells practicality shaking "You're talking about me like I'm an object, well I'm not! I'm a person, Rachel!"

"I know that!" Rachel yells defensively

"I don't think you do!" Santana yells back when she hears the bell ring "We have to go to class, and don't even think about talking to me for the rest of the day!" She yells and storms off

It's been three days and Santana still hasn't talked to Rachel. It's not like Rachel hasn't tried. She tries to call, text, she even goes over to the Lopez household, but Santana refuses to talk to her. Right now Rachel's searching the hallway to find her girlfriend, even though she knows Santana's been avoiding her. Rachel looks down the hall to see Santana talking to Quinn and Brittany. She starts walking towards them, but as soon as Santana notices she storms off.

"Shit." Rachel mumbles under her breath

"You have no idea how bad you screwed up." Quinn says "Do you, Berry?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel says irritated

"You heard me." Quinn says obviously upset about her friend hurting "You know how important her virginity is to Santana. You know how she hates to be treated like an object. You know how she gets when guys talk about her like that, but you being her girlfriend, that just makes it worst."

"It was just a little bro talk!" Rachel yells defensively

"I hope that 'bro talk' was worth ruining San's three month anniversary surprise."

"What?" Rachel asks confused

"She was gonna give you her v-card, Rach." Brittany says cheery

"She was?"

"Yeah, she was." Quinn answers pissed "But, now she thinks if she does, you'll run and brag about it to your idiot friends. One of those idiots being my boyfriend, who's now being cut off thanks to this bro talk."

"I would never brag about something like this to my friends." Rachel says

"Right," Quinn says sarcastically "Because, you haven't done it to so many other girls."

"That was different!" Rachel yells "I love Santana!" When Rachel's done yelling the bell rings

"Look Berry, if you love Santana then fix this. Because, if she calls me in tears over something you did again, I'll make sure you regret whatever you did to hurt her." Quinn says before taking Brittany by the hand and walking to class

It's the end of the school day and Rachel spots Santana standing by her motorcycle. Rachel realizes that Santana wants to talk and she freaks out a little bit. 'What if Quinn was right?' 'What if she's still pissed?' 'What if she breaks up with me?' All these questions run through her head until she's standing right in front of her girlfriend. Santana isn't saying anything, so Rachel speaks up

"Look, Sant-" Rachel was cut off when Santana connected their lips. Rachel doesn't move at first, because of her shock, but soon starts kissing back. The kiss continues until the need for oxygen becomes too much and they pull apart. They're quiet for a few seconds then Rachel speaks up.

"What was-"

"Did you mean it?" Santana asks cutting her off

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?" Rachel starts to panic a little .She's been in love with Santana for seven years now, but she's never told her that.

"How did you know that?" she asks a little shakey

"I heard you yell it in the hall." Santana answers

''Oh.''

"Well, did you mean it?" Rachel puts on a confident smile, even though she's freaking out, and wraps her arms around Santana

"Yes. I love you, Santana Lopez." Rachel says and Santana smiles and kisses her sweetly

"I love you too." Rachel smiles and rests her head on Santana's shoulder

"Are you still mad at me?" she asks

"No. I was pissed before, but I can forgive you for our anniversery." Rachel pulls away and jumps onto our motorcycle and motions Santana to sit in the back. Santana smiles and hops onto the bike before Rachel drives off

It's been a week since Rachel and Santana made up. Tonight was their anniversery and Rachel insisted on planning the whole thing. When Santana asked how she could help out, Rachel told her to just make sure her sexy ass was ready by seven. Rachel hasn't mentioned that Quinn and Brittany told her that Santana was planning on giving her her v-card, because she figures that Santana won't do it now. Rachel understands why, but she's still disappointed. Hey, Santana is super hot, can you really blame her? Right now Rachel just drove up to the Lopez household and hops off her bike to knock on the door. After a few seconds Santana's dad answers the door.

"Hello Mr Lopez." Rachel says kind of nervous. Her and Santana's parents don't exactly see eye to eye. They don't exactly like Rachel's reputation when it comes to girls. They don't see that Rachel truly loves Santana, because they won't give her a chance.

"Rachel." Is all Mr Lopez says while he crosses his arms and glares at her.

"Daddy!" Santana yells as she runs to the front door "I've asked you several times not to scare my girlfriend."

"I just worry about you, babygirl." Her father says as he steps out of the way so Santana can get out the door.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She says before her and Rachel hop on the bike and drive off.

"Where we headed, baby?" Santana asks

"It's a surprise." Rachel continues to drive until she comes to a stop in front of the elementary school.

"What are we doing here, Rach?"

"I want to show you something, just follow me." Santana nods and Rachel grabs her by the hand to lead her to the playground.

"Come on." Rachel says as she motions Santana to sit on the swing. Santana smiles and nods before she sits on the swing and Rachel starts pushing her

"This place always reminds me of the day I met you. It was fifth grade and you just moved to Lima."

"I remember, although not the most romantic story considering you pushed me off this very swing." Santana said with a laugh

"I'm getting to the romantic part." Rachel says "After I pushed you off the swing my friends and I were laughing, but when I looked down at you and saw how beautiful you were I stopped moving all together. I couldn't pay attention to anything going on around me, because all I could see was you." Santana stops the swing to jump off and kiss her girlfriend

"So, you fell in love with me when we were eleven?" Rachel nods and kisses Santana

"I fell in love with you the second I saw you." Rachel grabs Santana by the hand and leads her to a table where a meal from Breastix has been set up. The girls sit down and Santana immediately grabs a breadstick. Rachel smiles at how adorable her girlfriend is.

"So," Rachel says

"What?"

"When did you fall in love with me?" Rachel asks and Santana finishes her breadstick before answering

"Freshmen year, when I heard you sing for the first time. You and your friends were hanging out under the bleachers listening to music and I heard you sing. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life. I never understood why it took you until junior year to join glee club."

"I only joined to be close to you." Rachel says as she reaches across the table and grabs Santana's hand "Wait, I've been in love with you for seven years and you with me for almost four, but we've only been together for three months. How did that happen?"

"Well, I was dating Sam and you were chasing everything in a skirt." Santana jokes, but notices a hurt expresion on her girlfriend's face "Hey, you know I don't care about the girls you were with before me right?"

"I know, but I know that's the reason your parents hate me." Racel says as she lowers her head

"Hey," Santana says as she stands up to go sit by Rachel

"You know my parents are just over protective, but that doesn't matter because I love you." Rachel smiles as she gives her girlfriend a quick kiss

"come on, I want to show you something." Rachel says as she grabs Santana by the hand and leads her towards a tree in the middle of the playground. Rachel lifts a branch to reveal the letters R+S inside a heart carved into it.

"Oh, baby."

"I put that there the same day we met and I pushed you off the swing." Rachel says as she wraps her arms around Santana

"I love it. Iove you." Santana says as pulls her girlfriend closer for a passionate kiss.

"Are your dads still going to be gone all weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you say we take this back to your place?" Santana asks while she twists her girlfriend's hair

"Ok." Is all Rachel can say in that moment. The girls run towards Rachel's bike, leaving the food behind, and head towards Rachel's place.

Once the girls get into Rachel's room Santana pushes Rachel against the door and starts kissing her roughly. It catches Rachel off gaurd, because even though they've made out before, it was always slow and gentle. Rachel moans when Santana forces her tongue down her throat. This is by far the most aggressive Santana has ever been with her girlfriend.

"Baby," Rachel says as she lifts Santana "If this is going to continue we need to take this to the bed." Santana smiles and wraps her legs around her girlfriend. Rachel kisses Santana one more time before carrying her to the bed. Rachel lowers Santana gently on to the matress and brings herself up to start kissing up Santana's body. She makes her way towards Santana's ear and starts nibbling and sucking.

"Are you sure about this, baby?" Rachel asks

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything." Rachel answers without having to think about it

"Then make love to me." Rachel smiles and nods as she grabs the hem of her girlfriends shirt and quickly pulls it off. Rachel can't help but stare at her girlfriend's red lacy bra. Santana starts to grow impatient, so she grabs Rachel by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Are you going to just stare at me?" Santana asks as they pull apart. Rachel shakes her head and reaches behind Santana to remove her bra. Once the bra is off Rachel throws it across the room and turns to look at her girlfriend's bare chest for the first time. Rachel stares for a few seconds, before taking one of her girlfriends nipples into her mouth.

"Baby, that feels so good." Santana moans when she feels Rachel bite down gently. Rachel brings her hand to her girlfriend's other nipple to give it the same attention.

"Baby, I need you." Santana says and Rachel nods in response as she releases her girlfriend's nipple and starts to remove her pants. Rachel bites her lip to hold back a moan at the sight of her girlfriend in just her underwear.

"Wait," Santana says before Rachel can remove her underwear "You're wearing too much clothes."

"Am I?" Rachel asks seductively

"Yes, I want to see you." Rachel nods as she removes her shirt to reveal she's not wearing a bra. Quickly she stands up off the bed and removes her pants and underwear as well.

"You're so beautiful." Santana says as she pulls her girlfriend on top of her. Both girls moan at the skin on skin contact.

"Not as beautiful as you." Rachel says before she captures her girlfriend's lips with her own. Rachel broke the kiss to start trailing kisses down Santana'a body until she rests herself between her girlfriend's legs. Rachel looks up at Santana just to make sure she's ready. When Santana nods, Rachel pull down her underwear and throws them across the room. Rachel looks at her girlfriend and feels her mouth water at the sight of Santana being so ready for her. Rachel brings her head down to lick the entire length of Santana's slit.

"Oh fuck, baby."

Rachel smirks in pride before she sucks Santana's clit into her mouth. She sucks and swirls her tongue around Santana's clit.

"Baby, inside please."

Rachel nods as she enters one finger inside her girlfriend. When she feels Santana tense up she trails light kisses on her thigh and starts moving her finger slowly. Santana starts to relax, so Rachel pulls out and adds a second finger.

"Faster, baby."

Rachel is more than happy to oblige as she starts to move faster. Rachel feels Santana's walls clench around her fingers and she knows she's close.

"Im so close, baby."

"Cum for me, Santana." Rachel says before sucking her girlfriend's clit into her mouth once again.

"Oh god...oh god...yes...Rachel!" Santana yells as she cums into Rachel's mouth. Rachel pumps her fingers slowly to help Santana ride out her orgasm. When Santana comes down from her high she grabs Rachel and pulls her in for a kiss. Rachel breaks the kiss and jumps into bed to cuddle with Santana.

"You don't want me to return the favor, baby?" Santana asks as she cuddled into Rachel's side and rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We have all weekend for that. Tonight was about you." Rachel says as she kissed her girlfriend and they both drift into a peaceful sleep.

The girls spend all weekend at Rachel's where Santana did return the favor over and over again. When Monday came along both girls showed up to school with a certain spring in their step. When lunch time comes around Rachel's friends immediately starts asking questions.

"Did you get laid this weekend, bro?" Puck asks

"I told you to stop asking Puck. It's none of your business."  
>Rachel answers irritated<p>

"Oh come on, Rach." Sam whines

"Yeah, Rach. Every time your with some girl you always tell us the details." Finn says

"I told you guys, Santana isn't just some girl." Rachel says

"You're so whipped!" All three boys yell at the same time

Rachel had absolutely no clue that Santana had heard everything she said. Santana knows that Rachel hates getting crap from her friends, so she decides to help her out.

"Hey, baby." Santana says as she limps towards her girlfriend and sits on her lap.

"Are you ok, San?" Puck asked as he took a bite of his sandwich

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because, you were limping." Finn says

"That's only because, my baby took such good care of me this weekend, I can't even walk a straight line." Santana answers with a wink before kissing her girlfriend. All boys sat there with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Fucking hot." Sam whispers as the girls break the kiss

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too."


End file.
